The Nutcracker Prince
by ThatAnonymousDB
Summary: Alfred was a spoiled child who would think no more of Christmas than a holiday for presents and eating colossal amounts of food. Yet somehow he is the only one who might be able to save another world from a frosty demise and free a cursed prince.


_This is a story loosely based on various interpretations of E.T.A. Hoffman's __The Nutcracker and the Mouse King.__ This includes the original story, the ballet and even the animated Nutcracker adaptions like the Barbie one. It will be quite stupid, but if you like some mild Ivan/Alfred, Christmas and fluff then give it a shot. _

* * *

**Chapter One - Gifts from Uncle Francis**

Today was a busy day in the little English village of Needham, for Christmas day was just around the corner. That meant it was time for the Kirkland family to hold their annual Christmas party at their huge manor. They were the richest family in town and Christmas was the only time Lord Kirkland was lavish with his money. The villagers would raise their prices ever so slightly (they doubled it) and put out the freshest geese, ducks and hams they had. Plums and apples and jams would suddenly be at the marketplace for Kirkland servants to squeeze and check. The finest wine would be brought out from storage at the local vineyard and the most expensive toys would be put on display in the windows of every shop. Every merchant, artisan and salesman aimed to please the picky head of household, Lord Kirkland.

The villagers saw Lord Arthur Kirkland as an uptight man. His thick bushy brows often furrowed in conversation, his voice was always commanding and his demeanor and words could be off putting. But despite a few blow-ups and bloody noses here and there at the pub, he was a decent gentleman. His wife was the daughter of a rich French diplomat, whom he loved dearly. One wouldn't guess it if they saw them. They bickered whenever in public and sometimes they outright fought. She would often become fed up with him to the point that she would run off into the woods behind their manor to be alone. Many of the town's people thought them to be a ridiculous couple and it was amazing they were together.

Lord and Lady Kirkland had two ten-year old sons who loved Christmas. It was the twin's favorite holiday. The older twin Matthew was always excited to see his family and his favorite uncle who traveled all over the world. Alfred, the younger twin, was twice as excited for chocolate, cookies and presents. There were so many presents, from each and every family member. He didn't have enough fingers or toes to count them all.

Alfred did look forward to playing with his cousin Steven. When the two of them got together all hell broke loose. As soon as he arrived on the day of the party he and Alfred had already stolen a tray of gingerbread men from the kitchen, been yelled at by the maid Berma for sliding down the staircase and scared all their aunts, great aunts, female cousins, and a few daughters of Lord Kirkland's acquaintances by placing a stuffed mouse in the sugar cup. They stifled their laughter from under the dining room table, until Alfred's mother, Michelle, dragged them out somehow by the ear and yelled, "Wait until your fathers hear about this!"

But soon all was forgiven and the two avoided being spanked when Lord Kirkland announced it was time to enter the main ballroom for talking, dancing and gifts. The room was covered in red and gold like the leaves of autumn, from the mantles to the warm candles of the tree. There was a faint scent of cinnamon coming from the kitchen downstairs. While the adults went about their own business, the children played near a sofa next to the large tree. Matthew preferred chatting with his female cousins than rough housing with Alfred and Steven, who were playing war and manhunt. They grew bored quickly and tried to scare the girls again by flinging the toy mouse at them. Matthew and the girls became fed up. "Cut it out Alfred!" scolded Wilma, Steven's sister.

"What? Its just an mouse," Alfred laughed. "No need to get so scared Willie!"

"Alfred she's right. You're being a brat," agreed Matthew.

Alfred crossed his arms. "Wow. Thanks for the support Mattie."

"Seriously, Alfred? When are you going to grow up? You may as well fly off to Neverland like Peter Pan did."

"Other than wearing nothing but Green tights, that would be awesome."

Matthew rolled his eyes and was about to say something else when Michelle shouted, "Its time for presents!"

Alfred and Steve immediately stopped acting like little devils and ran towards the tree. The other children followed behind them, accidently knocking Matthew over. Alfred almost dove into his pile of presents and quickly tore into them. He got a new toy horse, a bow and arrow set, Belgian chocolates and everything he wanted. His father was strict at times, but he did spoil Alfred rotten. He finished opening all his presents and eaten all his chocolate before Matthew even opened his third present, a stuffed polar bear. Alfred put on a cowboy hat rode around on his toy horse as his cousins shared and compared their new gifts. He ran past two of his aunts and almost knocked over a trading associate of his fathers. He just jumping around the room so much, his hat string got caught on a button and the hat covered his face. He caught his breath, then stumbled and almost ran straight into the ballroom door. Luckily, someone just opened the door and blocked his fall. Alfred released a sigh of relief and smelled walnuts and fancy assorted perfumes. Normally he only smelt that when…

"Eh bien, qui avons-nous ici?"

Alfred looked up to see a tall blonde gentleman whose hair was so curly and light it could've been a wig. He had an aged, handsome face and wore an eccentric but whimsical blue frockcoat. "Uncle Francis!" cried Alfred happily.

Alfred gave him a hug and Matthew ran over from the couch to greet him.

"Where did you go this time?"

"Was the food good?"

"Did you go to America? Montreal?"

"Did you bring me anything?"

Uncle Francis laughed as he bent down to hug the two boys. "Ah. Donnez-moi un moment pour respirer! Yes, Matthieu I went to America and Montreal. The food was…all right in America, Alfred. And I did bring you both something," he said. "But first let me say hello to my dear sister and her…husband."

Uncle Francis walked over and gave Michelle a friendly but awkward hug. Then he turned to Lord Kirkland. "Arthur, lovely to see you," Francis said, his voice dripping with tension. "As always."

"Yes," Lord Kirkland replied in the same manner. "Lovely as always."

"Uncle Francis?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, Matthieu?"

"What's that?"

In the doorway were two large candy red striped boxes. Clearly they were gifts of some sort.

"That's part of my present for everyone. Arthur be a dear and help me bring in it."

Lord Kirkland and Uncle Francis lifted the boxes into the center of the ballroom. When they dropped the last one, it landed on Arthur's foot. He swore under his breath and was about to yell at Uncle Francis, until Michelle intervened. "What did you bring this time?"

"A little something I've been working on. Behold!"

He knocked on the side of the large presents and one of the sides fell open.

Inside both of the large boxes were two dolls, a man and woman dressed in colorful almost gaudy dresses and frockcoats. Both wore ridiculous fancy white wigs, however both of the dolls powdered faces looked remarkably real. Most of the children oohed and awed. Alfred just rolled his eyes unimpressed. Last year Uncle Francis brought a moving clockwork castle filled with nobles, knights and kings. And all they did was move back and forth. He wasn't impressed until the doll started to move. With a simple command of Uncle Francis, the dolls stepped out of the large box. They bent forward and came up back with their arms over their heads. The dolls began to dance, their bodies shuddering here and there from their inner mechanics. Other than that they were graceful in their movements and very different from the clockwork castle Alfred remembered from last year. The dolls spun, bowed and even lifted each other. They were almost liked real people. "Alfred your mouths open," snickered Steven.

Alfred didn't care. He was always fascinated by mechanical things and how the world worked. Plus this was just too cool! The dolls then bowed down and they stopped. Alfred noticed the keys sticking out of the dolls backs. They must have stopped. Uncle Francis moved them back into the box and sealed them up. The guests clapped. "That was delightful!"

"Amazing!"

"Sir, you must tell me the schematics of how you made those dolls moved?"

"Maybe later, mon ami. For now I must give the children their gifts!"

Alfred snapped out of his stupor and surged forward. He and the other children gathered around Uncle Francis as he brought out a large travel bag. Uncle Francis gave each child a gift one by one. Matthew waited patiently, Alfred finally couldn't wait anymore and pushed through his cousins. Uncle Francis laughed then sighed. "Alright, alright. Here is your gift Alfred!"

He handed Alfred a wooden box painted red, white and blue (his favorite colors.) The sides were carved with miniature battles. Alfred went off to the side and opened it. Inside was a whole hand crafted set of toy soldiers. Privates, captains, and every rank he could think of. Each one had a pristine painted face, fabric uniform and a little wooden weapon. Alfred was in such euphoria he almost forgot to thank his uncle, until his father pulled his collar. "Thank you Uncle Francis!"

After Alfred opened his gift, Uncle Francis retrieve one more from his bag. Matthew couldn't help but swing in excitement. Uncle Francis came back with his hands behind his blue waistcoat. His smile was filled with mild amusement and knowing, but no one took notice when he revealed the gift behind his back. It was a wooden man, a nutcracker painted with an imperial red uniform with epaulettes, a scarf and a royal sword at his side. He had a large nose, sandy blonde hair and his eyes were a color somewhere between blue and indigo. "I know you will treat him well Matthieu."

Matthew made a small smile. The toy looked so well crafted and he loved anything given to him by Uncle Francis. It was wonderful. "Wow, Matthew. That toy sucks."

"Al!"

"What does it even do?"

"It cracks nuts."

"That's all?" Alfred laughed, rolling on his sides.

Steven and a few other children stifled a giggle. "Geez, what brats," said Wilma. "Come on Matt! Lets go play with Uncle Francis's gifts."

The children divided themselves once more. The Matthew played with the girls and the nutcracker while Alfred played with his soldiers.

Alfred looked over occasionally and scoffed at how ridiculous it was. It was boring and beyond creepy looking with its weird teeth. However, as he looked it over, Alfred noticed how the uniform was similar to his tiny soldiers. The Nutcrackers creepiness could scare away any enemy. Plus it was called a nutcracker and that was pretty funny.

Alfred began to eye the Nutcracker in jealousy and it wasn't long before he acted on it. "Hey, Matt! Lemme' play with it."

"I thought you didn't care about it Alfred?"

"Yeah. But then I realized he can be a captain for my soldiers."

"You mean you realized how cool it seemed after me and all our cousins played with it."

"Uhh," Alfred was speechless

"Maybe later Alfred. Wilma still wants a turn and"

Alfred rushed over and tried to grab the Nutcracker out of Matthew's hands. "Oh come on! It'll be for a second! I just want to see what the big deal is."

He began to pull on the doll but Matthew wouldn't let go. "Alfred stop! Let go!"

Crack.

The mouth of the Nutcracker slackened and Matthew gaped in horror. "You broke it…"

"Matt! I'm sorry! Please don't,"

It was too late. Despite his calm and mature nature in comparison to Alfred, Matthew was only a little boy after all. He began to cry. Tears and snot ran down his face and on right on cue, Lord Kirkland, Lady Kirkland and Uncle Francis were behind them. "What happened?" asked Lord Kirkland.

"Why is Matthew crying? Alfred what did you do?!"

"I don't know! He wouldn't let go and it just broke!"

"Upstairs young man! Don't come down for the rest of the night!"

"What about dessert?!"

Alfred's mother dragged him by the ear to his room where he remained the rest of the night without a single slice of pie.

* * *

Awful Google Translate: "Eh bien, qui avons-nous ici?" - "Well, who do we have here?"

"Donnez-moi un moment pour respirer!" - "Give me a moment to breathe!"

* * *

_This is a little fanfic I wanted to write for Christmas a while back. But after reading it over I wanted to edit a few things. And I ended up missing my original deadline. I will be working on this as well as Time After, although this is easier to write. I will say three to four works for a chapter update on this as well. _


End file.
